danganronpa_rebirth_voicesfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Tsuchiya
|height = 172 cm (~5'6") |weight = 68 kg (~150 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 84 cm (~33") |blood_type = B |likes = His house |dislikes = Going outside |family = Sumiko Kamiya (Grandmother) |participated = Killing Game |fates = Executed by Monodora for the fake murder of Kego Sakuma |status = Deceased |execution = The Untalented Show |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Hope's Angels |game portrayal = Bostoboy }} Akira Tsuchiya (土屋 晃'' Tsuchiya Akira'') is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His title is Ultimate NEET (超高校級の「ニート」'' chō kōkō kyū no "nīto" lit. Super High School Level NEET).Meet the Ultimates - Akira Tsuchiya=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZi5gWXcuBs&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Akira Tsuchiya (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/3hF4JGvyVnc[https://jisho.org/search/%E3%83%8B%E3%83%BC%E3%83%88 Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Akira has a fair skin tone, gray eyes and messy, dark blue hair, with a ahoge that creates a curve within about the right side of his head. One of his streaks also goes over his face. Akira dresses himself in a turtle neck covering his mouth for most of the time. He wears a normal sweater with comfortable pants. He also has slippers implying that he might have a soft side and/or stays home a lot which is no surprise for what his Ultimate is. Name His given name ''akira (晃) translates to "clearly".Name meaning His surname kanji, tsuchiya (土屋) is composed of the characters for earth (土) and for roof or house (屋).土 (meaning) 屋 (meaning) Personality Akira is shown to be aloof and rude when speaking and generally does not agree with the opinions of others while muttering on his own. He might be slightly perverted as he refers to Narumi Osone as "thicc" when finding out that she bloats up massively depending on the amount of food she consumes. Akira's depressing demeanor may stem from the loss of his grandmother, but this has yet to be confirmed. Talent and Abilities As the Ultimate NEET, Akira is famous all over the internet. History Before Killing Game As someone who grew up on the internet, Akira developed an addiction to it and it basically consumed his life. He built up a reputation online for hacking into simple gaming systems and rewriting the code to allow for customisation and piracy, which boosted his popularity immensely. Of course, he was always under an alias (0verthrown) and was careful not to reveal anything of his identity. He partook in many hacking challenges online, and became nearly became recognised as the Ultimate Hacker by hacking a website which no other person could crack. However, one other person had cracked the website moments beforehand, and the title went out of his reach. The first person who hacked that website was to be crowned the Ultimate Hacker, who came forward to claim their title and was thus registered. However, due to the fact that Akira was addicted to the internet, and spent his entire life with computers, this resulted in a major problem for Akira: He was lonely. He didn’t talk much with real people, or have a single friend to call his own… except for one. His own grandmother, the Former Ultimate Ghostwriter, Sumiko Kamiya (note: different last name. Hence why Kego doesn’t realize Akira’s connection.). Sumiko had been a survivor of the original tragedy, and was a part of Class 77-A. She survived as although she was enrolled into Hope's Peak, she was not physically going to the school as she had received special permission from the Headmaster to do so because of the anonymity surrounding her talent. She was shy, and less social, much like Akira was. However, Sumiko was different to Akira due to being a writer. Sumiko wrote stories as a child, but was never confident enough to share them, instead sharing them anonymously. When these got praised, Sumiko tried larger writing projects, like books, plays, scripts, and music, before getting them published under other peoples’ names, mainly celebrities and stars. This earned her the talent of the Ultimate Ghostwriter, and she often spent time alone, writing her next work. Akira and Sumiko were quite close, and Akira often spent weekends at his grandmother's house due to their bond. She was a stabilising force that Akira could depend on, and was able to impart wisdom onto Akira when needed. The two even shared certain pastimes. While Sumiko wasn’t quite as internet-focused as Akira, she appreciated a good meme, and the two of them often played video games together in their downtime. However, due to her exposure to the tragedy, Sumiko had long since been in despair. Though she survived the Future Foundation's initial purge of Despairs, she was able to hide her views through her aliases and come off as a normal person to the public. Sumiko worked with both older and younger despairs around the world to try and spread it, especially after the government started erasing evidence of the Tragedy's and Enoshima's existence. By posing as a conspiracy theorist, she was able to rally more people to the cause. Sumiko did this by writing eloquent despair propaganda, putting it into her works, and other sources, causing the messages of despair to slowly become implanted among millions of people, forming more and more people into despairs themselves. When Akira started to grow, Sumiko began to talk in length about despair with Akira, much like how she gave him advice, telling him why despair was great. Her words weren’t like her despair-tainted propaganda, though, but her genuine views and opinions on it, given to Akira in her usual manner. The future foundation learned of Sumiko’s role in spreading despair, her influence a high-level threat. They knew with things going on as they were going currently, her spread of despair would only get worse. So, they enlisted Kego to go after Sumiko, due to her being a high level threat, and Kego having proven himself in his field. However, Kego was instructed to kill Sumiko. Kego resisted the idea, but was told that her influence would only continue if she was imprisoned, due to her talent as the Ultimate Ghostwriter would make her more than capable of slipping out her propaganda unto the world, even if she was locked up at the Future Foundation’s best prison. One day, while Sumiko was home alone, Kego infiltrated her home, and took her out with a silent shot to the back of her head, killing her. He fled the scene, her body remaining unfound until Akira visited her home, finding her murdered. This sent Akira spiraling into a deep sadness. Over the period of 3 days, he sat down at Sumiko’s laptop, which she was using at the time, and attempted to use his hacking skills to figure out what happened. He managed to hack into to government’s surveillance archives, and got access to her laptop’s webcam footage. It was there that he found footage of her murder. Her working on her computer, before she was shot, pitching forward, revealing Kego behind her with a silenced pistol. Akira downloaded the footage, planting it on the laptop, and keeping a copy for himself. He was sure Sumiko would get justice for her murder. Finally, he reported the murder, telling police he had only found her shortly before he called. Weeks went by...and to Akira’s shock, he found that the case was strewed to be a suicide, claiming Sumiko did it out of despair. Akira knew investigators would have had to have found that footage, so he hacked once more to get to the bottom of it. He learned how the case was buried, thanks to the Future Foundation, as it would not only expose Kego, but would likely provide too much fuel for despairs to use to start an uprising against the Future Foundation. This drove Akira into a deeper sorrow. He knew he couldn’t release what he’d found, as he may be targeted, especially if they learned of his relation to Sumiko. This further cemented his view of despair as good, finding the future foundation, and hope, to be horrible and evil, especially since they stole someone he cared for deeply from him. During Akira’s descent into despair, Akira stumbled across the holy grail of despair: Junko’s Ai. He found it on a Future Foundation archive when he was compiling information on Kego, from which he learned of the existence of the Ai. He idolized Junko, thanks to Sumiko, and he quickly copied and downloaded it, along with other Enoshima Files. His overzealousness caused the future foundation to catch on to some movements, only that the Enoshima Files had been downloaded and copied, leading to them starting a hunt for a new Despair uprising. Akira found that Junko’s Ai was quite advanced, so much that it was unable to run on his computer to any effective degree. He knew he’d need stronger computer power to run her. He researched around, finding that Precept's Peak Academy had a system that could run it. While looking for talentless students to join her group, Narumi discovered Akira and became his ally. As he was truthfully one of these "normies" that Narumi sought to change, Akira kept up his Ultimate NEET cover around her and only used her revolution to get revenge for his grandmother. Akira talked about Despair and the Tragedy with Narumi, and Narumi used this new information to help formulate her plan, as well as get her hands on the Junko AI. After that, the two began creating the Killing Game. Akira offered to participate in the killing game, in order to protect Narumi from being killed. However, his true reason for this was to have a reason to participate, himself, so he could get to Kego. Killing Game TBF Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Execution 'The Untalented Show ' Akira is shown to be on a stage, his feet strapped to the floor. He looks panicked and is grimacing. The camera changes to show a Teacher Monodora (similar to the Monokuma from After School Lesson) looking gruff and mean on the judging panel, which is directly opposite the stage. After a few camera shots, the execution card appears and the execution begins. After the execution card disappears, another bit of text appears on screen (with a paper/cardboard background) with "Mystery Novel Writing" written on it. In the next scene, Akira is shown hastily scribbling in a book on the stage, now sitting in a chair and writing on a desk that's appeared. The book is placed on Monodora's desk, and you can see that the book's title is "The Mystery of the Mysterious NEET" (or something like that, I don't really care lol). Monodora lifts it up (with his AI magic, he doesn't actually use his tail to do this), and begins to read it. Then, the judging panel buzzes red and makes a buzzer sound, with a 0 being displayed on the front of the judging panel. Akira starts to realise that the execution is rigged, and despair sets in on his face. The scenes start to pass faster now as the music ramps up. Another portion of text appears on screen, this time "Ventriloquism" and Akira is shown with two Monodora puppets trying to act with them. This also gets a 0. Next is "Weather Forecasting", with him appearing in front of a screen with a pointing stick trying to point at different weather on a map, and he again gets a 0. Finally, "DJing" comes up and a simple DJ booth is now in front of him. He hesitates, visibly shaken to the core with fear and despair, but holds his hand out to start trying to DJ. However, before he touches it, Monodora's judging panel buzzes with a 0 again, and Akira looks shocked. The ground then opens up below him and he falls to his death, breaking his neck on impact. Relationships Ayumu Fujimori TBF Seishi Yodogawa TBF Aruma Todoroki TBF Kasumi Izumo TBF Kazuomi Samejima TBF Kego Sakuma TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta Mikoto Itsuki TBF Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Narumi Osone He and Narumi both worked together as the Masterminds of the Killing Game. However, they did not like each other, due to their conflicting views on Hope and Despair. Narumi siding with Hope, while Akira sided with Despair. Nico Himuro TBF Saiji Rokudou TBF Trivia * In the main Danganronpa Re:Birth by Miwashiba, Akira was supposed to be the mastermind behind the killing game.Miwashiba's tumblrMiwashiba's tumblr: Translation by Comun Coutinho ** In the current series, he wasn't THE Mastermind...he was a Mastermind alongside Narumi. * According to the creators on Discord, Akira is asexual. * If the series was to continue, Akira would have been revealed as Kego Sakuma‘s "murderer" and would've been executed by Monodora. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Akira Tsuchiya ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（土屋晃） Tumblr ReBirth Tsuchiya Akira.png FANDOM ReBirth Tsuchiya Akira Full Body.png DRRB - Akira Tsuchiya - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB - Akira Tsuchiya - Symbol Details.png See also *Akira Tsuchiya on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killer Category:LGBT